Amnesia
by YumeNoDream
Summary: Manjoume acaba de sufrir un desfalco amoroso y a causa de eso creerá que el amor es un sentimiento obsoleto. Más su forma de pensar cambia cuando dos chicos peculiares le demuestran en su día a día que muy probablemente el amor no es tan inservible como él creía. AU Spiritshipping. Shortfic.
1. El amor apesta

**Disclaimer:** YuGiOh Gx no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños como Naoyuki Kageyama, creador de la saga. Sin embargo la historia si es mía, adaptada de un relato con todos los derechos reservados (también de mi autoría) y usada con ningún otro fin salvo el de entretener a aquellos que adoran a esta carismática pareja tanto como yo, a continuación el primer capítulo

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: El amor apesta**

"El amor apesta. Punto".

"Jamás en mi vida debí de haberme enamorado de ella, jamás debí de haber dejado que rompiera mis barreras emocionales y entrara en mí de la forma en que lo hizo. Pero ¿qué más da si no debí de hacerlo? De cualquier forma lo hizo, de cualquier forma lo permití… Y ahora me encuentro sufriendo por eso."

"Aunque, pensándolo bien, no sé si llamarle sufrimiento a esto que estoy sintiendo".

"Sí, tengo unas inmensas ganas de arrancarme del pecho este cruel sentimiento, de quedarme dormido y no despertar para no volver a sentir, pero más son mis ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a aquel idiota que la conquistó tan casualmente, sin una pizca de esfuerzo, como si hubieran estado hechos el uno para el otro de una forma tan ridículamente natural que no hizo más que hacerme de lado deliberadamente y dejándome como un estúpido."

"Ojalá este tipo de sentimientos no existieran, ¡Todos estaríamos tan bien sin el amor! En cuanto llega nuestra vida se va al caño y nuestros sentimientos se vuelven un lío. Es más, ese estúpido sentimiento no debería de existir, es obsoleto e inservible, no conozco a nadie que haya vivido de amor y mucho menos a nadie a quién el amor lo haya salvado, por mi esas cursilerías se pueden ir a la chin…"

-¡Jun-san!-

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo regresó a la realidad de forma estridente y poco delicada. Se encontró con la cara de Rei a pocos centímetros de la suya y con una mirada de extrañeza en sus ojos. La cercanía de ambos rostros lo hizo reaccionar de forma violenta y de un salto se apartó lejos de ella, logrando que la expresión de la chica cambiara de "extrañada" a "fastidiada" en 1 segundo.

-Deberías de comenzar a actuar un poco más como el gerente del lugar-lo reprendió

-¡Y tú deberías de mostrar un poco más de respeto por tus superiores, niña!-respondió de forma agitada, no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso de perderse en sus pensamientos y mucho menos a que lo trataran como idiota por eso.-De cualquier forma ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Rei no le dió importancia a su comentario desdeñoso, estaba más que acostumbrada a ellos, y con un movimiento perezoso de su mano señaló una mesa cerca de ella.

-Hay clientes y pidieron que los atiendas, al parecer quieren decirte algo.

El chico miró en dirección a la mesa que señalaba Rei y notó que dos chicos cercanos a su edad se encontraban charlando animosamente mientras disfrutaban de un envidiable corte de carne con papas. En cuanto hubo dado el recado, la pelinegra dio media vuelta y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo antes de que un nuevo grito de Manjoume la detuviera.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Atender clientes es tu trabajo, por eso eres la mesera!

Rei frunció el ceño en señal de molestia no sin antes pensar que el "jefe" estaba más amargado que de costumbre

-Pues, a menos que me quieras hacer gerente del lugar (lo cuál sería estupendo), esos dos pidieron que el gerente les atendiera personalmente- Y antes de dar la media vuelta y seguir trabajando añadió- Se notan muy animados, no creo que te busquen para tener alguna queja.

Majoume observó a la chica alejarse sin poder replicar nada, así que calmándose un poco y arreglándose el cabello ligeramente salió de su lugar detrás de la barra y se encaminó a la mesa de aquellos dos chicos. Cuando se acercaba pudo mirarlos más de cerca y no pudo evitar pensar que además de ruidosos y problemáticos ambos chicos eran bastante peculiares: uno de ellos, el más bajo de ambos por lo que alcanzaba a ver, tenía el cabello de dos tonos diferentes de marrón, más claro en la raíz y oscureciéndose a medida que llegaba a la punta, dos mechones de cabello oscuro enmarcaban su cara y a un par de enormes ojos color chocolate que reflejaban alegría pura que destellaba con cada palabra que decía a su interlocutor; el otro chico, sentado justo enfrente del primero, tenía el cabello ligeramente largo de tono azulado, bastante exótico, con unos impresionantes ojos de color esmeralda que miraban con calma y algo parecido a la adoración a su interlocutor mientras hablaba.

Se detuvo un momento al sentir una ligera punzada en su pecho. Él conocía la mirada que el chico de cabello azulado le brindaba al otro, la conocía perfectamente. Tantas veces él mismo se la había dedicado a ella, tantas veces la miró de la misma forma mientras la escuchaba hablar que por un breve instante no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por aquel chico y pensó que no tenía idea de la forma en la que se estaba condenando al adorar al chico castaño de aquella forma.

Suspiró por enésima vez en el día, y mientras continuaba su camino hacia la mesa de esos dos no pudo hacer otra cosa sino pensar en lo mismo que había pensado durante todo el día.

"El amor apesta. Punto"

Se acercó con paso tranquilo a la mesa, aclarándose la garganta al llegar para llamar la atención de ambos. Viéndose interrumpidos en su plática ambos miraron con miradas curiosas al pelinegro.

-Buen día, mi nombre es Manjoume Jun, soy el gerente del lugar- comenzó hablando con algo de hastío en la voz- me comunicaron que ambos querían hablar con…

-¡No te creo!- el chico castaño saltó de su lugar y lo miró con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro- ¿En serio eres el gerente de este fantástico lugar?

-¿Y por qué habría de decirlo sino?- Majoume sonó un tanto molesto y sorprendido por la reacción del otro

El chico castaño se quedó mirando a la nada con ojos impasibles y pensativos mientras el otro reía por la bajo con la escena que su compañero hacía, aunque sinceramente Majoume no encontraba graciosa la situación.

-Sí, bueno, en eso tienes razón- le contestó el chico dedicándole una flamante sonrisa- Discúlpame, es solo que no creí que alguien tan joven pudiera ser el gerente de mi nuevo restaurante favorito.

La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, y aunque era ligeramente exagerada, el pelinegro pudo notar que era sincera. Miró de reojo al otro chico que aún se encontraba sentado y lo encontró con una ligera sonrisa reflejada en su rostro. No había dicho nada desde que llegó a la mesa, así que decidió que ya era hora de terminar con ese circo antes de que saliera más fastidiado de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Y bien, hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarles?- preguntó con impaciencia

-En nada- contestó nuevamente el castaño con un tono despreocupado y una sonrisa aún más grande

Eso mandó al diablo la poca paciencia que aún tenía.

-¡Y entonces para que rayos me mandaron a llamar!- sabía que no debía perder los estribos con sus clientes, pero aquellos dos, en especial el castaño, lo habían sacado de sus casillas con mucha facilidad.

-Tranquilo, no queremos discutir- habló finalmente el otro- Me llamo Johan Andersen y él es mi amigo, Juudai Yuki. Recientemente nos enteramos de este lugar y quisimos pasar a comer por aquí, la mayoría de la gente nos los recomendaba ampliamente.

La voz calmada del peliazul regresó al pelinegro dentro de sus cabales con ligereza, y sintió su pecho inflarse con el cumplido que indirectamente acababan de hacer, sin embargo eso no respondía el por qué le habían pedido al gerente que fuera en persona a su mesa.

-Entonces, si no tienen alguna queja y no hay nada en que pueda ayudarles ¿Para qué mandaron a llamar por mí?-

-Pues para felicitarte- La sonrisa del chico de nombre Juudai se hizo aún más grande, si eso era posible, y cuando añadió lo siguiente comprobó que esa sonrisa no solo si podía ser más grande sino que se ensanchó aún más- Y para decirte que lo he transformado en mi nuevo lugar favorito y que vendremos a comer aquí al menos una vez a la semana.

El estallido de alegría descolocó un poco a Manjoume, no entendía cómo es que alguien pudiera demostrar tanta felicidad simplemente con estar en un lugar determinado, pero lo que descolocó más fue la ligera mirada cargada de cariño que el chico de nombre Johan le dedicaba al castaño.

"Pobre chico, si supiera que esto no va a terminar nada bi… Espera… ¿¡Dijo una vez a la semana?!"

.

.

.

Los siguientes 2 meses transcurrieron sin ninguna cosa interesante para el gerente del restaurante "Oyama" de ciudad Dominó, salvó por las visitas recurrentes de sus dos clientes más escandalosos que aparecían sin falta al menos una vez a la semana si tenía suerte, pues a Juudai le encantaba tanto el lugar que en una ocasión pasó 3 días seguidos en el restaurante comiendo exactamente lo mismo, lo que significo 3 días de exasperante frustración para Majoume por parte del "dúo de gemelos escándalosos" (como solía llamarlos) y muchos kilos de paciencia cuando al castaño le apetecía gritarle de extremo a extremo de la estancia que todo estaba delicioso.

Sin embargo, conforme transcurría el tiempo los conocía un poco mejor por las ligeras pláticas que tenían el uno con el otro. Normalmente siempre era Juudai el que hablaba hasta por los codos, pero cuando el momento era oportuno y su compañero dejaba de hablar Johan también parecía ser muy conversador. De a poco fue sacando sus conclusiones acerca de ambos. Juudai era un chico con una personalidad alegre y desmedida, siempre optimista y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, también era bastante distraído y despistado pues en muchas ocasiones no entendía cómo es que no se daba cuenta de la manera en que Johan lo miraba y las implicaciones de esas miradas, lo que lo hacía un poco ingenuo y cabezota, cosa que comprobó en una de las tantas conversaciones que habían tenido y que pudo escuchar mientras pasaba cerca de ellos.

-Entonces, si tuvieras que escoger entre un enorme plato de comida deliciosa y yo, ¿A quién escogerías, Juudai?- le había preguntado Johan en aquella ocasión.

-Yo creo que escogería que te transformaras en un enorme plato de comida deliciosa- había contestado con torpeza ocasionando un ligero sonrojo en la cara de Johan- No creo que pudiera escoger entre mi mejor amigo y la comida.

Por aquel momento la mirada de Johan se ensombreció por un instante, ocasionando que Manjoume usara todo su autocontrol para no darle de calabazas en la cabeza en ese momento al castaño por su respuesta tan "inocentemente cínica", sin embargo después de un largo segundo el peliazul recuperó la compostura y rió de buena gana por el comentario.

Por su parte, Johan también era bastante alegre pero con una personalidad un poco más tranquila. Era una persona que fue dotada con una paciencia increíble pues no cualquiera podría tolerar tantos arranques de alegría y una personalidad tan excéntrica y escandalosa como la que tenía Juudai. También dedujo que era del arquetipo "atractivo" para las mujeres después de escuchar un comentario del castaño diciendo que "aquella linda chica de ojos verdes era la quinta que rechazaba en el mes"

-Simplemente digamos que no me interesan las chicas en este momento- fue lo que contestó cuando Juudai le preguntó porque no se interesaba ni siquiera en una, respuesta que Jun supo inmediatamente que era una vil mentira.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba el peliazul enamorado de su amigo. Desde el momento en que pudo notar esa mirada de adoración mientras el castaño hablaba el día que llegaron por primera vez al restaurante supo inmediatamente que era lo que se tejía en el corazón de Johan. Un cariño tan cálido que se desprendía de cada poro de su piel con esas simples miradas. Aquellos ojos esmeralda no hacían otra cosa sino mirar anhelantes cada gesto, cada faceta y cada movimiento que hacía el castaño como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Pero Juudai era tan despistado que no parecía notar la devoción que le dedicaba Johan con solo mirarlo, aunque a él no parecía importarle mucho después de todo puesto que ocasionalmente podía coquetear con él sin que el chico percibiera sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Hoy está haciendo mucho frío- comentó Juudai una tarde de tantas en las que se encontraban comiendo juntos, para variar- No me gusta el frío, ojalá pudiera subir un poco la temperatura.

-¿Quieres que suba la temperatura?- le contestó Johan de forma coqueta- Entonces supongo que debo empezar a desnudarme.

-Dije "subir un poco la temperatura", no que "derritieras todo el lugar"- contestó entre risas el castaño siguiéndole el juego.

-Jajaja, tienes razón, además apuesto a que Manjoume no nos dejaría comer aquí de nuevo si eso sucediera- finalizó.

En esa ocasión Manjoume pudo notar como al menos 3 chicas que comían cerca de ellos se atragantaron un poco con su comida con el comentario de Johan y un ligero sonrojo en sus caras, sin embargo Juudai tomó tan a la ligera ese comentario que llegó a pensar que ese pícaro juego era algo más que común entre ambos. Sumando esto a las risas que siempre escuchaba desde su mesa, los temas triviales de los que siempre hablaban y el aura de confort que siempre los rodeaba no parecían ser más que dos excelentes amigos que disfrutaban la compañía del otro, nadie nunca llegaría a sospechar de los sentimientos que Johan albergaba.

"Es obvio que Juudai no tenga en cuenta los sentimientos de Johan, es demasiado cabeza hueca… además ¿Qué esperaba? Siempre actúa como su mejor amigo, así nunca va a lograr nada" pensó esa misma tarde fría.

Sin embargo un ligero suceso cambió la forma de pensar del pelinegro.

Continuará…

(favor de leer las notas finales)

* * *

Bien chicos y chicas! Que tal les ha parecido? Les gustó? Los ha dejado intrigados? Espero que así haya sido y que al menos a una persona le haya gustado este pequeño relato que traigo para ustedes. Por favor, dejen un review con su punto de vista! Ayuden con sus bellas palabras a motivar a esta pequeña autora a no dejar su fic abandonado como hay muchos aquí en fanfiction, porque de verdad que los reviews hacen la diferencia, aún si son invitados por favor no dejen de comentar

El siguiente capitulo lo tendré a punto para la siguiente semana, pero aún así depende mucho de la respuesta que tenga, si son invitados, por favor dejen alguna dirección de correo donde pueda responder a sus reviews. Así mismo los invito a leer también las otras pequeñas historias de esta adorable pareja, para aquellos que gusten hacerlo, nos vemos la siguiente semana y no dejen de comentar ;)!


	2. Situaciones Extrañas

**Disclaimer:** Yu Gi Oh GX no me pertenece, sin embargo la historia si es mía y es adaptada de otra (también de mi autoría) con todos los derechos de autor reservados.

Sin más disfruten el segundo capitulo de este shortfic.

* * *

 **Situaciones Extrañas**

Un mes. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que vió a sus escandalosos clientes por última vez, y aunque el local comenzó a sumirse nuevamente en su calmada atmósfera que siempre lo había caracterizado no podía negar que el lugar no era el mismo desde que ellos comenzaron a brillar por su ausencia.

-Está demasiado calmado- comentó Rei mientras iba y venía con nuevas órdenes para las mesas ya ocupadas- incluso diría que se ve un poco… muerto.

-Bueno, ya era justo tener algo de paz- replicó Manjoume restándole más importancia de la que en realidad sentía.

-Oh vamos, tú también los extrañas.

-No seas boba, ¿Por qué extrañaría a un par de ruidosos comensales?

-Porque eran tus mejores clientes- contestó la pelinegra con una sonrisa- y si no extrañas sus personalidades entonces extrañas sus billeteras.

Punto para Rei. A pesar de lo escandalosos que podían ser a veces, ambos comían bastante, y no reparaban en gastar cuanto fuera necesario para satisfacer sus caprichosos estómagos, en especial Juudai, aún cuando la gran mayoría de las veces era Johan quién pagaba la exorbitante suma de dinero. De hecho, Manjoume podía identificar son problemas la firma de Johan de las tantas veces que pagó con su tarjeta de crédito.

-Espero que regresen pronto- dijo Rei- Era bastante divertido atenderles. En fin, vuelvo a mis deberes- añadió sacudiendo la mano y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la estancia llena de mesas.

El pelinegro miró el lugar por el cuál la chica había comenzado a caminar y miró de nuevo la mesa número 35, juntó a una de sus ventanas más amplias. Ahí era donde solían sentarse aquellos dos. Debía admitir que el entusiasta sentimiento que desbordaban ambos contagiaba a más de uno a su alrededor, tanto así que en cuanto aparecían por la puerta Rei los atendía y solo tenía que preguntar "¿Lo de siempre?" a ambos chicos para que se dirigiera a la comanda central a escribir la orden que llegaría hasta la cocina. Manjoume incluso llegaba a sospechar que los cocineros se esforzaban solo un poquito más cuando preparaban los platillos de ambos debido a las muchas veces que Juudai alabó la comida del lugar, como lo hacía siempre que iba, como lo hizo la última vez que lo vio pasar por la puerta de entrada.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado con ellos. Sus cavilaciones llegaron a la conclusión de que muy probablemente Johan al fin se hubiese declarado y Juudai, obviamente, hubiera rechazado los sentimientos del peliazul, cosa que estaba más que seguro que pasaría tarde o temprano. Sintió algo de pena por Johan al auto-convencerse de que era esa la razón de la ausencia de ambos, pues si Juudai rechazó sus sentimientos entonces era obvio asumir que no deseaba verlo de nuevo ni frecuentar los lugares que visitaban juntos. Era lógico pensar que después de una ruptura (aunque no estaba muy seguro de que esa situación calificase como tal) ninguno de los dos deseaba verse inmerso en una espiral de dolorosos recuerdos que los hicieran recordar sus "momentos felices", y sí, hacía énfasis en el "ninguno de los DOS" puesto que si bien era Juudai quien rechazaba los sentimientos de Johan, este último estaría dolido por la pérdida del único contacto que tenía con él por medio de su bien entablada amistad. Eso mismo había hecho él cuando Asuka lo rechazó de una forma tan casual para poder continuar con su vida al lado del idiota Australiano que robó su corazón.

Sin embargo, justo estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que Juudai gustase de otra persona (como le sucedió a él con la rubia) cuando las siluetas de ambos chicos aparecieron por la puerta de entrada.

Aparecieron de forma tan casual, tan despreocupada, que Manjoume contuvo el impulso de gritarles que esos no eran modales, que no tenían ningún derecho de desaparecer y re-aparecer de la nada como si nada hubiera pasado, pero se detuvo al momento de mirarlos un poco más detalladamente.

Algo no andaba bien, y si su instinto no fallaba (lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo) esos dos habían dejado todas esas chispas de alegría y de rebosante júbilo en algún lugar. Cuando entraron lo hicieron de manera silenciosa, casi tímida, muy impropia de ellos puesto que ellos dos sólo eran felicidad, risotadas y jugueteos coquetos en su máxima expresión, pero en esta ocasión simplemente se dignaron a acercarse juntos a la mesa de siempre mientras esperaban a que Rei los notara para tomarles la orden. El pelinegro los observó mientras tomaban asiento, uno delante del otro como acostumbraban, pero esta vez en silencio, sin decir más palabras de las necesarias. Sin embargo había algo más… No podía asegurar que era, pero había sucedido algo en la vida de ambos que los mantenían sumidos en un ligero mar de… ¿Desesperación? ¿Sufrimiento? No lo tenía claro aún.

El pelinegro los observó con detenimiento por algunos segundos. El cambio en su atmosfera personal había dado un giro de 180°, eso era obvio, pero había algo en la ligera tristeza asomándose de los ojos chocolate de Juudai y en la mueca discordantemente dibujada en la casi siempre tranquila faz de Johan que le decían que lo que sea que sucediera no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos que tenía el peliazul por el castaño.

Rei regresó con una comanda nueva para una de las mesas ocupadas, y en cuanto notó a los chicos un sensación de alegría recorrió su cuerpo. Casi sale corriendo en su dirección olvidándose de la orden encargada con anterioridad, pero se detuvo al sentir como uno de sus brazos era tomado por su jefe, deteniéndola en el acto y mirándola con seriedad y cautela, transmitiéndole sin decir una sola palabra que algo sucedía y que esos dos no eran los típicos ruidosos que solían visitar el restaurante un mes atrás. Rei pescó muy bien la idea en el aire y se compuso para acercarse a ambos con ligereza y tacto, pues parecía que lo necesitaban.

El pelinegro miró con mucha atención en dirección a la mesa en el momento en que la chica se acercó y ambos esbozaron sonrisas falsas para pasar de las circunstancias actuales. A Manjoume le pareció que a Rei le tomaba más tiempo del normal el tomarles la orden a ambos, pero al cabo de unos minutos regresó con una expresión un poco descolocada, haciendo la petición en la comanda principal computarizada y regresando a la estancia para atender a los demás comensales. Mientras esto pasaba observaba con detenimiento el comportamiento de ambos. Comenzaron a hablar muy lentamente, sin mirarse a los ojos y sin dedicarse sonrisas como lo hacían antes. Cuando los platillos de ambos estuvieron listos y les fueron entregados dejaron de hablar para dedicarse a comer.

Un pequeño brillo se instaló en los ojos de Juudai por un instante después de probar un bocado. Mientras hacía esto, era observado por Johan de manera expectante, que al percibir ese brillo en sus ojos una ligera sombra de algo parecido al cariño se asomó en aquellas preciosas esmeraldas, pero desapareció tan rápido como llegó en el momento en el que el castaño negó con la cabeza. El peliazul resopló con resignación y un poco de tristeza. Después de eso ambos continuaron comiendo en silencio.

Majoume entendió que eso no era una buena señal, así que decidió acercarse para entender un poco mejor la situación que los aquejaba. En cuánto llegó a su mesa pudo notar el aura cargada de pesadez que ambos desprendían.

-¿Sucede algo malo, chicos?- preguntó con seriedad.

-Para nada, Manjoume-san- contestó Johan, dedicándole la sonrisa más fría que había visto en su cara- ¿Por qué habría de suceder algo?

-Bueno, hace un momento noté que Juudai hacía un gesto negativo con su cabeza después de probar su comida, ¿Hay algo de malo con ella?

Johan se mordió el labio mirando instintivamente a Juudai, que aún mantenía la mirada agachada en dirección a su corte de carne con papas.

-Para nada, no sucede nada malo con la comida si es lo que pregunta- contestó Johan- Es solo que Juudai no se ha sentido bien últimamente, pero pronto estará mucho **mejor.**

Algo en la última parte de esa frase le hacía sentir a Manjoume que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Sin embargo, y aunque la curiosidad aún picaba sus sentidos, asintió de forma breve y los dejó comer tranquilamente.

Pasada una media hora, los chicos pagaron la cuenta (mejor dicho, Johan pagó la cuenta) y salieron por la puerta sin decir más que una escueta despedida. Cuando hubieron salido del local, Rei se acercó al pelinegro y le expresó su preocupación por ellos dos.

-Algo me preocupa con ellos.

-Sí, actuaron muy extraño esta tarde- reafirmó Majoume.

-Como sea, sólo espero que la próxima vez que regresen sus modales sean mejores que los de hoy- contestó Rei con una ligera nota de molestia en su voz.

-¿Acaso te hicieron algo?- preguntó el pelinegro con una ceja alzada

-Bueno, en realidad no, pero mirarme como si fuera un alien o algo por el estilo no es la mejor manera de darle a entender a alguien que le estás dando un buen servicio.

-Tal vez te miraron de esa forma porque es así como luces normalmente- bromeó Manjoume.

Rei estuvo tentada de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero se contuvo ya que era "el jefe" y si lo hacía muy probablemente la despediría… o bajaría su salario.

-Solo fue Juudai quién me miró de esa forma- comentó, tratando de dar por terminado el asunto- Pero ahora que lo pienso…

Rei rememoró por unos segundos el regreso de los dos chicos, y la mirada de fastidio que se había dibujado en su rostro pasó a ser una de extrañeza. Majoume notó su abrupto cambio y dentro de él hubo un pequeño retortijón.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues, que pensándolo bien no creo que Juudai fuera grosero conmigo, sino más bien parecía… hum…-la chica trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse- Parecía como si la mente de Juudai de repente se hubiera quedado en blanco y Johan se esforzara por hacerla volver.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la intriga comenzó a formarse en él, y algo parecido a una alarma brotó desde del fondo de su cerebro.

-Pues…-Rei meditó por unos instantes, y al no encontrar de que forma describirlo decidió relatar lo que literalmente sucedió- Hace rato, cuando les pregunté si les traía lo de siempre, Juudai me miró con confusión, como si no supiera de que le estaba hablando. Johan tomó el menú y le señaló el filete con papas que siempre solía pedir. No se dijeron la gran cosa, tan solo comentó que era un platillo delicioso y que seguramente le encantaría- Mordió su labio y luego continúo- En el momento en el que Juudai confirmó su sugerencia un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de mí, como una sensación de Deja Vú. Sentía… sentía como si lo estuviera conociendo por primera vez.

El pelinegro se sobresaltó ligeramente con el relato de chica. ¿Cómo era posible que Juudai olvidase que aquel era su platillo favorito? No entendía bien que era lo que había sucedido hace rato, pero definitivamente esperaba que aquello no durara mucho tiempo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Se que les había dicho que tendría el siguiente capitulo listo para una semana después de haber publicado el primero, sin embargo muchas situaciones se dieron en mi vida personal que me impidieron publicarlo, ¡disculpen la tardanza!

Por otro lado quiero agradecer a **ilovevocaloid93** por haberme dejado un pequeño review. Trato de escribir cosas de calidad para ustedes, así que si tienen algún comentario acerca de la redacción, la ortografía o cualquier otro aspecto por favor siéntanse libres de hacerlo. Se que algunos lo sabrán mejor que otros, pero el esfuerzo que ponemos para llevarle al fandom nuevos fics y nuevos capítulos se ve recompensado con sus comentarios. Aún si son invitados, dejenme saber que es lo que les parece, así que diganme ¿Qué les parecío el capitulo?

Nuevamente, espero que el siguiente capitulo lo pueda tener listo para la siguiente semana. ¡Motívenme para traérselos incluso antes! Espero que hayan disfrutado este y nos estamos leyendo pronto, pasen un excelente fin de semana :)


	3. Bipolaridad

Hola de nuevo! Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les traigo el siguiente y penúltimo capitulo de este shortfic.

Como siempre, los personajes de yugioh gx no me corresponden, y solo he adaptado una historia de mi autoría con todos los derechos de autor para el entretenimiento de las queridas fujoshis pertenecientes al fandom del spiritshipping.

Sin más disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **Bipolaridad**

Transcurrido otro aburrido mes, el restaurante poco a poco iba extrañado menos a esos dos. Aun así, Rei miraba de vez en cuando por la puerta con una mirada esperanzada, como esperando que de repente volviesen a aparecer. Por su parte, Manjoume sólo se había quedado con la intriga de lo que les pudo haber pasado, pues el asunto de que Juudai no recordase cuál era su comida favorita aún lo tenía un tanto consternado, pero no tarde en re-adaptarse nuevamente a su rutina de trabajo anterior.

Las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad conforme los días transcurrían. Hasta que un buen día…

-¡Ne, Johan! Muero de hambre- escuchó el pelinegro por medio de una ventana abierta- ¿Seguro que este era el sitio?

-No seas necio, si te lo digo así es porque así lo es, confía en mí.

No pasaron ni 20 segundos cuando el par de ruidosos apareció nuevamente por la puerta de entrada, sonriendo y lanzando comentarios y risas al aire.

Majoume se quedó bastante confundido en su lugar. Si su memoria no le jugaba una mala broma, la última vez que había visto a ambos chicos de esa manera había sido hace casi 3 meses (o más) y cuando volvieron a visitar el lugar el ánimo de ambos estaba más muerto que un dinosaurio fosilizado. Pero ahí estaban nuevamente, con sus risas estrepitosas y su jovialidad radiante, justo como hace algún tiempo, justo como si nada les hubiera pasado. El pelinegro pensó que posiblemente se había tratado de un mal rato entre ambos.

Rei los miró con la misma confusión en el rostro y, tomando su comanda y un par de menús, miró a Manjoume quién solo le hizo una leve señal de asentimiento. Se acercó con paso decidido a la mesa 35, contenta de tenerlos nuevamente ahí.

-¡Hola chicos! Ya los extrañábamos- habló con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Lo de siempre?

Fue solo por un segundo, pero el pelinegro pudo notar como Johan se tensaba sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro y los ojos de Juudai la miraron extrañados.

-Claro, lo de siempre, Rei- contestó Johan con aparente calma.

-Rei…- esta vez fue la voz del castaño la que captó la atención de la chica, y después de mirarla por unos instantes de forma dubitativa añadió con una sonrisa ligera- Me da gusto volver a este lindo lugar.

Ella sonrió de vuelta y se encaminó a la comanda principal. Juudai miró sonriente a Johan y él le regreso esa sonrisa. El infinito cariño que se desprendieron de los ojos del peliazul le dio a Majoume un nuevo vuelvo en el corazón. Él seguía enamorado, nada de lo que les había sucedido antes había tenido que ver con los sentimientos de Johan, y aunque un ligero alivio cantó con solemnidad en su pecho, la intriga de lo que sea que les hubiese pasado aumentó aún más su curiosidad. Y aunque tenía que admitir que no era de los que se quedaban con la duda tampoco era de los que iba por ahí preguntándole a las personas acerca de su vida, así que se limitó a hacer lo que había hecho desde que ellos llegaron a frecuentar el lugar: observar.

Todo parecía ser como antes entre ellos. Como si aquel episodio oscuro que los mantuvo cabizbajos en su última visita no hubiera sucedido, y en ese momento actuaban exactamente como solían hacerlo.

O eso pensaba Majoume hasta que sucedió algo que le hizo abrir enormemente los ojos.

Fue solo por un instante, fue solo un simple gesto, pero eso le confirmó al chico que las cosas estaban mejor entre ellos ahora. Pasó mientras hablaban, mientras todos los demás comensales estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos, con tal discreción que nadie que no hubiera estado poniendo atención lo hubiera notado si quiera.

Justo en mitad de una de sus risitas cómplices Johan estiró su mano hasta tomar la de Juudai, tiró de ella levemente y con la sonrisa aún dibujada en los labios depositó un fino beso en el dorso de ella, consiguiendo un ligero sonrojo en el castaño que aún no paraba de sonreir.

El gesto duró lo que dura un suspiro, y luego de soltarse continuaron con su faena como si nada hubiera pasado.

Eso lo confirmaba. Juudai había aceptado los sentimientos de Johan y ahora ambos estaban mucho mejor. Pero Majoume no sabía lo alejado que estaba aquello de la verdad.

Juudai sonrió ampliamente mientras se paraba con lentitud interrumpiendo su comida y caminando al baño. Justo después de desaparecer por la puerta una ligera sombra cruzó los ojos de Johan y sus ojos se volvieron tristes. Sin embargo, notando que se encontraba solo y aprovechando el momento, llamó a Rei nuevamente, le dirigió algunas palabras y ella se dirigió hacia su jefe.

-Te busca- fue todo lo que dijo mientras se encaminaba rápidamente a otra mesa.

El pelinegro camino hasta la mesa 35 y mientras se iba acercando pudo notar como era que la sonrisa de Johan se desvanecía un poquito con cada paso que daba.

-¿Me buscabas?- preguntó sin preocuparse por las formalidades, dándole a entender también que él tampoco las necesitaba

-Manjoume-san, deseo pedirle un enorme favor- comenzó el peliazul. Esto intrigó un poco al chico y espero a que Johan comenzara a hablar- Quisiera pedirle que de ahora en adelante, a partir de este día, le pida a sus empleados que tengan una considerable cordialidad y paciencia con Juudai y no lo traten de manera diferente en ningún momento.

Eso sacó un gesto de interrogación del rostro de Manjoume, así que espero a que el otro continuara, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna optó por saber un poco más.

-Esa es una petición bastante extraña-comenzó -¿Podrías ser un poco más **explícito**?

-Simplemente quisiera que él trato que han tenido con Juudai hasta el momento sea el mismo de siempre a pesar de que él pueda llegar a cambiar sus actitudes para con ustedes- contestó Johan- Es muy probable que en las siguientes semanas noten un cambio radical en él.

La ligera tristeza que se notaba en sus ojos se extendió hasta volverse una nebulosa que cambió totalmente sus expresiones faciales. Johan se encontraba sufriendo y su dolor era palpable hasta para el amargado de Manjoume. El pelinegro se desconcertó ante la explicación de Johan y si tenía que ser honesto no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando… Y eso, a decir verdad, lo estaba desesperando y molestando más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

-Te pedí ser más **explícito** \- dijo, acentuando duramente la última palabra- Aun cuando pueda acceder a tu petición no me estás dando motivos para cumplirla. Esto es un restaurante Johan, nuestro trato para nuestros clientes siempre es preferencial pero eso no quiere decir que pueda tolerar conductas inapropiadas de los clientes a mis empleados.

-¿De qué hablas?- la voz del peliazul se tornó dura y un poco amenazante, incluso su expresión se había tensado- No entiendo que me quieres de…

-Me refiero a que la última vez que estuvieron aquí su trato no fue el "mejor"-interrumpió Manjoume- Aun cuando pasaron varias semanas antes de que regresaran, cuando Rei los atendió con la mejor actitud y disposición de todas, ella me comentó que noto como Juudai la había visto de forma incómoda, como si ella fuera "un alien o algo parecido".

A pesar de que defender a Rei no era algo que disfrutara hacer en su totalidad, necesitaba saber un poco más acerca de lo que estaba pasando y esa era una muy buena excusa. No quería admitirlo, pero le había tomado algo de estima a ambos y la preocupación empezaba a mermar un poco su carácter hosco y taciturno con ellos, pues de haberse tratado de cualquier otro cliente promedio ni siquiera se hubiera planteado el cumplir con una petición tan extraña.

Por su parte, el semblante de Johan se suavizó paulatinamente dando paso nuevamente a la tristeza, sorprendiendo al pelinegro por el cambio tan radical de emociones.

-Entiendo a qué te refieres- contestó- Pero Juudai no lo hizo con una mala intención, no pretendía ser maleducado, es simplemente que ahora actúa así con casi todos…

Un ligero sollozo escapó de los labios de Johan y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El corazón de Majoume dio un respingo ante esto y se sintió un poco culpable por la forma en la que había hablado.

-Explícame- pidió el pelinegro con voz suave, pero al no obtener una respuesta insistió un poco más- Johan… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El peliazul había empezado a tomar aire para dar una explicación más profunda, pero la alegre voz del castaño a sus espaldas los interrumpió.

-¡Johan! ¡Ahora quiero un postre con choco…!- Juudai notó que Johan no se encontraba solo y su mirada se desvió hacia el pelinegro.

-¿Un postre con chocolate? De acuerdo Juudai, pide el postre que quieras- contestó Johan, volteando para mirarle con una brillante sonrisa.

Majoume se sorprendió de cómo Johan había ido de "depresión total" a "alegría desmedida" en 0.7 segundos, y gracias a sus múltiples cambios abruptos de animidad en los últimos minutos se preguntó si realmente no sufría algún trastorno de bipolaridad. Por un instante perdió el foco de su atención, pero lo recuperó rápidamente cuando la mirada curiosa de Juudai se posó frente a su cara.

-Hum… Yo te conozco…- comentó el castaño de forma meditativa- Tu cara se me hace familiar…

-¡Claro que me conoces, tonto!- estalló Manjoume "ligeramente" irritado, ya cansado de tanto secretismo- ¿Acaso no recuerdas quién soy?

El enojo le duró simplemente 5 segundos más, pues al voltear a ver a Johan y observar la mirada de pánico que tenía entendió que de alguna forma se había equivocado al reaccionar de esa forma. Pensó detenidamente en las palabras que el peliazul le había dicho hace pocos minutos y entendió un poco mejor la petición de Johan.

" _No pretendía ser maleducado, es simplemente que ahora actúa así con casi todos…"_

-Discúlpame- dijo tratando de enmendar un poco su error y al no saber qué otra cosa agregar miró al castaño de forma seria al decir las siguientes palabras- Te traeré una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, cortesía de la casa.

No pasó mucho hasta que Juudai explotó nuevamente en uno de sus ya conocidos estallidos de alegría, olvidando por completo la incómoda situación de hace unos segundos. Casi al mismo tiempo el semblante de Johan se relajó con un sonoro suspiro de alivio y volvió de forma inmediata a su papel de idiota enamorado.

Mientras Juudai aún continuaba saltando de alegría en su lugar, Majoume llamó a Rei y le pidió que le trajera un trozo de pastel de chocolate. No era habitual que "el jefe" ofreciera cortesías, pero una ligera sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al notar que Juudai volvía a ser el mismo chico entusiasta que habían conocido meses atrás y se apresuró a traer el postre solicitado.

El pelinegro estaba algo confundido por lo que acababa de suceder, así que decidió que sería buena idea pensar un poco acerca de la situación desde su cómodo lugar en la parte trasera de la barra del restaurante. Haciendo un gesto con la mano, se disculpó con los chicos y comenzó a caminar regresando a su lugar de trabajo cuando el grito de Juudai expresándole su más sincero agradecimiento lo detuvo. Se giró simplemente para dedicarle un ligero gesto con la cabeza de forma afirmativa y se giró para retomar nuevamente su andar.

Tan sólo había dado 3 pasos cuando la siguiente oración lo petrificó en su lugar.

-¡Oye Johan! ¡Creo que empezaré a hacer de este mi nuevo lugar favorito!

Un frío indescriptible le recorrió el cuerpo, una aguda sensación de deja-vú corrió a través de su espina dorsal y las palabras de Rei golpearon su mente con fuerza.

" _Es como si lo estuviera conociendo por primera vez…"_

Tardó unos instantes en despabilarse de aquella sensación extraña, caminó directamente hacia la barra y desde ahí observó lo que sucedía en la mesa 35.

Juudai continuaba hablando como si no hubiera un mañana y Johan lo miraba con infinito cariño. No supo en que momento había pasado, pero el peliazul tenía entrelazados sus dedos con los del castaño mientras lo escuchaba con la cabeza recargada en su otra mano y con una expresión de idiota enamorado. El menor terminaba de comer su postre de chocolate con su mano libre con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, y si no fuera por lo que acababa de presenciar, Manjoume juraría que aquellos dos eran una feliz pareja.

Al terminar, la rutina fue la de siempre. Johan se dirigió al mostrador, pagó con su tarjeta de crédito y comenzaron a retirarse del lugar. El pelinegro los siguió con la vista mientras se alejaban en dirección a la salida, pero justo antes de que se perdieran de vista pudo observar como Juudai se colocaba ligeramente de puntitas para decirle algo a Johan en el oído, como si le contara un secreto. El mayor se quedó estático por un instante para después girarse y abrazar con fuerza al castaño depositando un beso en su frente, una acción que se notaba llevaba consigo el enorme cariño de Johan. La acción no duró más que unos instantes y luego ambos retomaron su camino para salir del local.

Por su parte, Manjoume estaba más confundido y preocupado que antes, pero algo dentro de él le decía que tendría sus respuestas muy pronto.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Y pues bueno, hasta aquí el penúltimo capitulo de este shortfic que traigo para ustedes.

Después del capitulo final del fic complementaré el cierre con un pequeño epílogo para aclarar un poco más las situaciones que trato de plantear así que cuentenme, que les pareció esta continuacion? por favor no dejen de comentar que las bellas palabras de mis queridos lectores son mi única recompensa por llevarles a ustedes esta pequeña historia, aún si son invitados por favor interactúen con la autora para que siga motivándose a escribir.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a **Alice Cavallari** y a **Johana Andersen** por sus bellas palabras en el capitulo anterior. No saben lo mucho que me han motivado sus reviews para seguir adelante con el fic, no lo dejaré abandonado, se los prometo!

Opiniones sobre la otrografía, la redacción, la personalidad de los personajes? Dejenmelo saber! como ya lo he mencionado antes, trato de escribir cosas de calidad para ustedes así que las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, pasen un destacable cierre de semana.

P.D. Querida **Johanna,** claro que conozco a **Saku Huuyga Ishtar** , ella escribió algunos de mis fics spiritshipping favoritos, de hecho ella fue una de mis motivaciones para comenzar a escribir sobre esta bonita pareja, con este ya es mi tercer fic sobre ellos y espero seguir escribiendo muchos mas! Saludos!


End file.
